Souffrance
by Leiloshere
Summary: L'amour, ce n'est pas que du bonheur ... oneshot


Pour fêter mon retour sur la toile, un petit one-shot écrit très rapidement ; le pairing n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes, ni même dans mes goûts, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, alors … Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (égoïste), etc etc ...

OoOoO

**SOUFFRANCE**

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ?

Depuis toutes ces années je suis près de toi ; je t'ai aidé, soutenu lorsque tu en avais besoin ; j'ai ri, pleuré avec toi ; nous avons tout partagé, nos joies, nos peines et nos secrets ; nous avons joué, étudié ensemble ; nous nous sommes parfois disputés, toujours réconciliés.

J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que cette relation entre nous était beaucoup trop profonde et complète ainsi, pour que tu acceptes de passer au stade supérieur.

Pourtant j'ai souvent voulu te le dire, lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux. Mais je n'ai jamais pu ; jamais osé.

Il est vrai que s'il y avait un sujet que nous n'abordions jamais, c'était bien celui du cœur. Même l'unique relation officielle que l'on t'ait connu, tu n'as jamais voulu en parler ouvertement avec moi.

Timidité, pudeur ? Certainement. Ou peut-être te douais-tu déjà de quelque chose. Il faut avouer que malgré tes taquineries, tu n'as jamais pu avoir aucune certitude à mon sujet. Etais-je amoureux ou pas … Oui, mais pas de la personne à laquelle tu pensais. Pas du tout. Malheureusement pour toi. Et pour moi.

Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je ne vis que pour toi. Dont sept d'espoir. Et trois d'enfer.

Te souviens-tu du jour où je te l'ai dit ?

Il était tard, et nous étions seuls dans la salle commune, pelotonnés dans des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Profitant d'un instant de silence, j'ai murmuré que j'avais quelque chose à t'avouer, m'excusant d'avance et te suppliant de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Et sous ton regard brillant de curiosité, je l'ai dit. Trois petits mots. Je t'aime.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais si cette phrase est l'une des plus courtes, c'est également l'une des plus difficiles à prononcer.

Je ne te regardais pas, je fixais le feu dans l'âtre, mais je pouvais parfaitement me représenter ton air stupéfait. C'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite que je n'avais pas imaginé.

Tu as éclaté de rire.

Tu as éclaté de rire, m'as dit d'arrêter de raconter des bêtises, que tu avais failli marcher, et tu es parti immédiatement te coucher, prétextant une terrible fatigue que tu ne ressentais pourtant pas quelques minutes auparavant.

Et le lendemain … Tu ne m'as pas attendu ; tu ne t'es pas assis près de moi en cours ; tu ne m'as pas parlé. Tu m'as évité.

Comme les jours d'après. Comme le reste de l'année.

J'ai eu mal. J'ai eu si mal que j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais me relever.

Et puis j'ai fini par relever la tête. J'ai ignoré mon cœur, me répétant sans relâche que si tu réagissais ainsi, c'est que tu ne méritais pas mon amour.

Evidemment, je n'y ai jamais cru.

Et puis, à la fin de l'année, il y a eu la Grande Bataille, si meurtrière. Celle que tu as fini par remporter, avec du mal. Celle où j t'ai sauvé la vie.

Lorsque, après avoir triomphé du Mage Noir, tu as appris que je t'avais protégé d'un sort lancé par un Mangemort, tu es immédiatement venu me voir, t'excusant, m'expliquant que tu avais pris peur, et que tu ne voulais pas me perdre. Mais que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer.

Mais le mal était fait, le sort que j'avais pris de plein fouet m'avait rendu aveugle ; et ce malheur ajouté au premier m'a perdu.

Aujourd'hui, je vis seul, cloîtré dans un appartement au centre du Londres moldu.

Et, entre deux doses d'héroïne, je peins ton visage.

Il paraît que je suis extrêmement doué, un vrai génie. Mais tu es tout ce que je suis capable de dessiner.

Il est vrai que je t'ai observé pendant si longtemps : ta peau mate, si douce ; ta chevelure noire constamment en bataille ; tes magnifiques yeux verts, cachés derrière de hideuses lunettes rondes. Un vrai ange. Mon ange.

Harry Potter, l'ange qui, après l'avoir traîné au fond des Enfers, aura précipité le départ de Ron Weasley pour le Ciel.

OoOoO

Voilà … verdict ? Pour ça, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche … Merci :)


End file.
